This invention relates to a combination padlock and bolt assemby which provides an exceptionally high degree of security in that unauthorized opening thereof can only be accomplished by severance of both legs of the U-shaped link of the padlock.
The problem with most locking systems utilizing padlocks as the locking mechanism is that unauthorized access may be had by simply cutting the U-shaped link of the padlock in a single place, which significantly detracts from the security offered by the locking system since at least a portion of the link is usually well exposed. Since a single cut of the padlock link is the normal mode utilized by thieves and burglars in gaining access to padlocked items and premises, the provision of a locking system based upon a padlock wherein both legs of the U-shaped padlock link must be cut or otherwise severed in order to gain access, and wherein at least one leg of the link is protected and relatively inaccessible, will offer significantly increased security over conventional locking systems utilizing padlocks.